Burned
by Ljubica Mij
Summary: A caontinuation of Tempted.Dont own any of the characters and please comment or I wont post anymore.Thanx


**Burned **

**Stark:**

**She was really gone. I have officially failed Zoey as her warrior. I kept on crying for hours. I had no idea what was happening around me, I was focusing all my attention on Zoey. Then I started to be able to hear all the voices around me. I first heard Aphrodite's voice yelling at me so fast I couldn't understand her anymore. Then the twins were sobbing. Jack was crying more than I was and Damien trying to comfort him. Darius was just quiet. He wasn't doing anything. Then I looked up to see the he had his back turned away from me.**

"**We have to get her to the infirmary NOW Stark!" Aphrodite's yelled at me now. Yet Darius was still turned around from me.**

"**There is no point. They cant help her." I whispered**

"**Yes the hell they can!" now she started to scream.**

"**I'm her warrior! I know they cant! I felt her sprit break inside of her, they cant do anything to help her!" I screamed back at her. I held my grip tighter on Zoey now because Aphrodite's was trying to get her away from me now. After a couple of tries she gave up. Then I felt her start to move under me.**

**Zoey**

**I heard people crying and sobbing. I also felt that my shirt was damp, but I had no idea how it was so wet. Then the yelling started. I wasn't listening to them, then people started to pull me. I didn't know who it was. For all I knew it could have been Kalona and Neferet ripping me apart. Then they stopped and I felt something again soaking me. I had to try to open my eyes, I willed myself to open them. When I pride them open I saw that its wasn't Kalona and Neferet, but Stark and his tear streaked face and Aphrodite's with anger spilling out of her eyes. Nice to know that I was missed.**

"**Z!" everyone screamed and ran towards me. Thankfully Darius was there to stop them before they all tackled me.**

"**The priestess needs to go and get some rest and where still not sure if she's well." Then he turned and looked at me.**

"**Are you alright priestess?"**

**I tried to tell them but it took me a while to find my voice. When I did it all came out like a croak. I now sounded like the Raven Mockers. Essshhh! Not pleasant.**

"**I'm fine." I croaked out.**

"**Zoey. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't-" but I just pressed my hand over his mouth before he could continue to speak.**

"**Don't." was all I said before I had a coughing fit. When I stopped everyone was just staring at me.**

"**What?" I barley said.**

"**Priestess, I think you should not talk for a while. Not till your voice is back to normal." Darius said**

"**Also your in need of some sleep. Stark will take you back." then Stark stood up and before he had a chance to move on foot,**

**Jack Cried out to me. "What happened to your tattoos Z?"**

"**What!?!?" I screamed out witch hurt my throat tremendously."Nice going." Aphrodite hissed under her breath.**

"**What's wrong with my tattoos?" I pleaded. Then Aphrodite being her self had a mirror on her slf and gave it to me. When I looked at myself I saw that every single of my tattoos was gone. All of them. I started to cry uncontrollably. I drenched Starks shirt and looked up at him. He looked very tired and very, very sad.**

"**What if Nyx abandoned me?" I croaked out.**

"**She didn't. she would never do that.""How do you know that?" I asked **

"**Try calling an element to you." then he set me on the ground and held me until I was steady on my own.**

"**But Stark, what if it doesn't work?" I could see the sadness all over his face.**

"**I will be your warrior not matter what happens." he tried to smile. Then I whispered for the element 'sprit to come to me' nothing happened. Then I tried again but louder this time so everyone could hear me.**

"**Spirit come to me" I said and everyone heard me. Again nothing happened.**

"**Priestess. You should rest and then your powers will come back to you then." Darius told me. Then stark picked me up and started off in the direction of my room.**

*******

**When we reached the door Stark grabbed the door knob while still holding me some how. Then he walked in and kicked to door closed. He gently set me down on my bed. He then started to get into the be with me but then I stopped him.**

"**Stark can I sleep tonight alone? Please." I asked**

"**Is this because I didn't make it to you on time to save Health?" I asked with great depression in his voice.**

"**No. its because of my marks and me not having my powers. I just want one night alone, please." I saw that he didn't believe me but it was the honest truth.**

"**Sure thing my lady. Sleep well." then he took my hand and kissed it and was out of the room without another word. I got up slowly changed into my pyjamas and laid down in my soft warm bed. Then I remembered about Kalona getting into my dreams and realized this wasn't a good idea not sleeping with Stark....**


End file.
